Suspicions Rising: Gundahar has doubts!
---- At his house in Othrys, Renzo was just preparing his stuff so that he can go to the military base. He puts on his patrol mask and cloak then walked out of his house, locking the door. His house is located on a tree next to what looks like a beach with water falling down the side of the mountain. Renzo jumped off, being too lazy to walk down the stairs and headed toward the HQ. From on the roof of the home, Gundahar peered at Renzy, after he jumped off, Gundahar picked the lock, and went into the home, rooting around for some clues, at this moment, Gundahar thought he was safe, so he deactivated his Concealment Magic. Renzo stopped on his track and turned back as he forgot his special gem. "Flight." He said as he begins to takes flight by manipulating the air around his body and levitates himself up. He flew back to his house in a rather slow pace, knowing that there's plenty of time for HQ so he did not rush. Gundahar kept rooting around his house, looking for things that would symbolize he was working against Othrys, or plotting to muder someone from their ranks. "Hmmm..." Gundahar was thinking, asking himself where he would be if he were those plots. He sighed, he wouldn't notice Renzy until it was too late. Renzo stopped in front of his door, curious why it was opened. "Hmm? I thought I locked this.. Maybe it was loose and the wind opened it." Renzo said his thoughts out loud to himself, which Gundahar would hear, in exaggeration. He walked inside to grab the gem that was hid behind a plant pot, this time in a quicker pace, as if he was alerted by something. He exits his house, this time, making sure the lock isn't loose, then continue heading to HQ. Gundahar deactivated his Concealment magic, good thing he heard him enter, or he would've been noticed... He went over to the flower pot, seeing what else was behind it. He found a picture that shows someone who seems to be Renzo when he was little standing next to a man who doesn't seem like anyone from Othrys. Renzo arrived at the HQ gateway, he was greeted by guards, mainly from his division. "Good morning, sir. How is your day starting out so far?" One of the guards asked in the most polite way he could. Renzo adjusts his mask and replied in his usual, bored tone "Mehh.. It's not that good but it's not that bad, like always." He entered and make his way to the training grounds where many soldiers are seen sparring with each other. Gundahar saw the picture behind the pot, he grabbed the picture inspecting it. Seething with rage, Gundahar broke the door open, then jumped off the cliff, as soon as he was about to hit the ground, he used fire magic, to make a flame that propelled him backwards, landing safely, he ventured to find Renzy. A guard ran to Renzo and yelled in a worried tone "Sir! There's seem to be something heading this way! It was confirmed that it is a human!" Renzo's curiosity struck, as this kind of thing doesn't happen everyday, went up the top of the walls and watches as the person arrives. "Open the gates." As soon as he said this, the gates exploded, flying back, smashing through a wall, then stopping at the second wall, Gundahar walks through, all cutesy like. "RENZY-SAMA! GET YOUR BUTT HERE, NOW!" Gundahar demanded, eyeing down one of the guards. "Get him here. NOW!" Renzo floats down slowly, looking at Gundahar though Gundahar doesn't know since he has his mask on. "Now now, calm your horses, whoever you are." Renzo had never met Gundahar before, he tries to speak normally without intimidating Gundahar. "What is it that you want to tell me so bad and please don't call me Renzy." "I can call you Renzy if I want! And explain this picture to me now!" Gundahar flashed the picture Renzy had of him and someone not from Othrys. "Why do I know you, but not this person, explain." Gundahar pointed to the man on the page. "That man is my deceased father.." Renzo said in a sad tone, trying not to remember his father's death. Shaking his head, he blocked out the memory, raised his voice and asked "Why do you have that?!" "I... I was... in your home..." Gundahar simply stated. "It's rude to go into someone's home without permission, especially taking their things." Renzo calmed himself down, looking around the training grounds. "And you're gonna have to pay for that gate too." He points at the broken gate, making sure Gundahar does not forget. "Is there anything else beside the gate that you destroyed, huh?" He takes off his mask, crossed his arms, and looking directly at Gundahar. "Your door. I break things, and I don't pay." Gundahar winked at Renzy, then blushed, looking away. "It's not like... I was in your house a lot..." "Anyway," Renzo changed back to his usual, bored tone "Since you already know who I am, I don't have to introduce myself.. But introduce yourself." "You don't need to know my name. Plus, you don't have the authority to command me around." Gundahar peered at Renzy. "Wait, aren't you that Gundahar fellow everyone keeps talking about? I thought you looked...taller than this." Renzo thought about it "Cronus now have a bodyguard, huh? I remember when I came, he was all strict and crap, always asking me questions." He pats Gundahar on the head and said "Well, you can go back to wherever Cronus is right now, I'll just fix the gate myself." Gundahar's Magical Aura activated, his immense Magic Power hitting Renzy hard, it feels dense, like he could feel it around him, like... Warm water. A chill went through Renzy, it would be enough to make Renzy shiver. His magical aura was monsterous, it would seem he's on a level with the Cardinals, or even further. "Do not pat me, and I am not just.... A puppy dog..." Gundahar pushed Renzy backwards. "Do not ever speak to me like that again! You... You... WORM EATER MEANIE PANTS!" Gundahar was pissed at Renzy. "Worm eater meanie pants...?" Renzo said in confusion, since when did he eat worms? "You can just call me.. Ehh.. Renzy." Renzo shivers as he had said the one nickname that he hates the most. "Oh and that magical aura of yours, I felt worse. So that was felt like all of my soldiers' power combined." Gundahar eyed Renzy. "Well, Renzy-Sama, if you think that I'm only... Foot soilders, lemme' take you on, and show you. Hmm?" Gundahar asked, with a smirk. "You know, it's been.. 3 or 4 months since I have fought someone so I'm really rusty. I guess I can take this opportunity to be "not rusty"." He just stands there, forgetting how his fighting stance looked like. "I'm going to make this quick, so, you ready? Oh, tell your men to get back." Gundahar smirked. "Get on with it." A golden aura surrounded Gundahar as his amplifier activated. "Speed power up." he then pushed off, taking Renzy with him, as he slammed him into a wall. "This is going to be fun!" "Ouch that hurts" Renzo said, obviously in sarcasm. He then grabbed Gundahar's left arm and swings him off, following the attack with a spell. "Wind Current." Renzo places his palm in front of him as a magic circle appears and a piercing wind current comes out of it, hitting and cutting through Gundahar. "Pele." A magic circle appeared underneath Renzy and Gundahar, Gundahar was smiling. "Defence, power up, times two!" Gundahar made a shell of his magic power, as a spark appeared in the magic circle's radius, symbolizing that they're about to be torched. A grin appears on Renzo's face as he poofed into a cloud of smokes, a sign that it was just a clone. The real Renzo was 3 feet outside of the magic circle, he waved at Gundahar with a smile on his face then performs the hand gestures: Retsu and Zai, then extends both of his hand in front of him and release a blast of flame from each hand. As the flames approaches Gundahar, the two blasts of flames intersect each other while widening vertically and horizontally, forming a flaming tornado that is very difficult to avoid. "Fire Shinobi Art: Fire Spin". Gundahar simply backstepped, letting Pele handle his Fire Shonobi Art: Fire Spin, by completely lighting it up, Renzy's magic was set ablaze, even though it was fire and fire, Gundahar's Pele was simply too overpowering for Renzy's magic. Gundahar yawned, then sat down. "I don't wanna' fight now, you're too weak..." Gundahar knew this would probably get into Renzy's head. "Well, what do you expect? I'm rusty." Renzo said in a calm voice. He sat down next to Gundahar and asked "So.. Are you going back to Cronus now?" "Well, I have guaged out your strength, but! I don't wanna' go now, I want to know what's up with this dump, no offence, got any cake?" Gundahar was all over the place, he wasn't really here much. "Well, do whatever you want, just don't destroy anything." Renzo stood up and walks to his room in the HQ "My body aches from the time you slammed me into the wall." He stretched his body and Gundahar could hear the bone cracking, upon hearing this it sends the chills down Gundahar's spine. Gundahar shivered, blushing slightly. "S-Sowwy..." He replied to Renzy, trying to seem sorry. Gundahar looked around the room. "So, you control this little troop of soilders?" Gundahar asked politely. "Yeah, I guess most of the soldiers either quit or moved to another Titan's division, that explains why my troop have so little soldiers." Renzo said, scratching the back of his head. "I guess in the past I was really strict.." "If you want, I could kill all the other soilders that quit. For a price~" Gundahar stated plainly. Renzo thought about it for a second. "No no, that's okay. Besides, who knows what Cronus will do if he found out you killed his men." He said in a worried tone, showing Gundahar that he cares. "I can kill anyone I want, and Cronus wouldn't care at all, he's proud of me for it. Are you sure? Just some pocket change..." Gundahar pleaded Renzy. "Ugh.. Fine, here." Renzo flips a coin up in the air for Gundahar to catch. "Go kill this guy." He shows a picture of a random soldier. Gundahar caught the coin, with a smile. "Now cake, I need cake before a contract." "Hold on, wait here." Renzo activates his Warp Magic and teleported somewhere within the Othrys and came back 3 minutes later with a large piece of cake. Gundahar jumped with joy, then took the cake, starting to nom on it, until a Soilder came in, the door hitting Gundahar on the back of the head, this fright, caused Gundahar to drop his cake. Gundahar was staring in shock at the cake. Prepared, Renzo took out another piece of cake, giving it to Gundahar "I can't afford losing anymore soldiers." He then orders the soldier to leave the two alone.